


Happy Birthday

by CaveAdministration



Series: Sakura Week 2018 [7]
Category: Naruto
Genre: It's your motherfucking birthdayyyyyy, but is it worth it, choo choo motherfucker, the longest one
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-31
Updated: 2018-03-31
Packaged: 2019-04-16 06:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14158437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CaveAdministration/pseuds/CaveAdministration
Summary: Sakura Week Prompts: Day 7 - Happy Birthday, Sakura!





	Happy Birthday

Sakura groaned as she awoke. A three week mission with only a half day’s rest between that and an emergency fifteen hour shift at the hospital, and yet, someone was banging on her door after she finally got home late last night.

She rolled out of bed and staggered out of her bedroom. Sakura dragged her hand across her face as she struggled to keep her eyes open. She would ignore them, but most of her friends were too persistent to ever stop trying to knock down her door. 

The chakra outside her apartment was definitely friendly and familiar, and the more she focussed, the more it felt like Ino.

“What do you want Pig?” Sakura said, heaving the door open.

“What do I want? Do you know how idiotic that question is? Wait, don't answer that. It's your birthday! Of course I want something from you. I want you dressed and ready to go in twenty minutes, because I have a whole day planned!”

Ino beamed from the doorway and Sakura had to wonder if this wasn’t just a hallucination. There was no way someone could be this enthusiastic at this time in the morning… wait. Sakura squinted at the sun high in the sky and then back at the clock in her living room. How was it already 11 o’clock in the morning? And was it really her birthday? Maybe being out of the village for so long made her lose track of time.

“Really? I’m so tired and I just want to sleep for longer.”

Ino slammed her hand against the closing door. “Absolutely not! As your best friend, it is my responsibility to make sure that you enjoy today and that starts with you getting your ass outside.” 

Sakura opened her mouth to object, but Ino raised a hand to interrupt her.

“Before you start arguing, I’ll have you know that I will not be taking no for an answer. So go on, get ready.” Ino ushered Sakura inside and towards her bathroom. 

“Go shower; I’ll get your clothes out. Surely you have something acceptable in that wardrobe.”

Reluctantly, Sakura staggered into the shower and let the hot water run over her face, slowly waking her up. This was absolutely not how she wanted to spend today, birthday or not. She justed wanted to sleep, laze around in her pajamas all day, and maybe catch up on a few TV shows. But her best friend just had to remember her birthday and care about it. Urgh. Maybe she should invest in less enthusiastic friends. 

She finally turned off the rush of water, watching the steam curl in the air. Well, she’d just have to power through today and then sleep like the dead tomorrow. She wrapped a towel around herself and stepped back out of her bathroom into her bedroom.

“So what torturous things are you going to make me do today, Pig?”

Ino cackled from inside her closet. “It won’t be so terrible if you just submit to my will! It’s just lunch, and a little bit of shopping. Who knows? Maybe we’ll catch a movie, all on me of course. You just need to worry about showing up and having a good time.” She poked her head out. “That won’t be so difficult now will it?”

The cafe was admittedly nice, and the food excellent. Plus she didn’t have to pay a dime. Sakura hummed around the straw of her milkshake. Maybe she should let Ino pamper her more often. Although, now that she thought about it, Sakura was a bit surprised that none of her other friends had shown up; they had certainly made a big deal out of her birthday last year…

“Hey Pig, you haven’t seen Naruto anywhere, have you?”

Ino froze and casually lifted her cup to her lips. “No, I haven’t, should I have?” She sipped her tea, her eyes boring into Sakura’s.

Sakura narrowed her eyes. “You’re a terrible liar Pig. What do you know?”

“Nothing. All I know is that we’re going to have a great time today and you won’t have to worry about those idiots.” Ino threw back the rest of drink and stood up from her chair, grabbing Sakura on the way out the door.

“What about the bill?”

Ino snorted. “I told them to put it on my tab. Now hurry up Forehead, we’ve got a lot to do today.”

Sakura had never really liked shopping, but Ino made it a nightmare. She didn’t need more clothes, or trinkets, but they just had to visit every possible shop in the market. If she didn’t know any better, Sakura would say she’d been there for days, and she couldn’t even say no to everything that Ino bought because it wasn’t her money. Eventually, Ino had exhausted all the possible stores and then they were off to the cinemas. 

At least Ino knew Sakura’s taste in movies. They watched a comically gory horror movie and had the most fun listening to the rest of the audience’s reactions. By the time they got out, the sun had begun to set and Sakura felt rather happy with how today turned out. Sure, she was still extremely tired but she had fun with her best friend, even if she was a bit of a manipulative ass. 

Sakura stretched her arms out as they walked back to her apartment, loving the crack her bones made as they popped. “Well it’s been fun Pig, thanks for the day out.”

“No problem Forehead. And to think you didn’t even want to leave your house in the first place.”

“Don’t think I’ve forgiven you for that shit. Usually the boys give me enough trouble as it is on a hourly basis. Actually, I’m surprised that they haven’t shown up at all.”

Ino waved her hand is dismissal. “Please, they’ve probably forgotten and will just annoy the crap out of you tomorrow.” 

They had reached the door to her apartment and Sakura lent past Ino to unlock and open it. “Sure, I wouldn’t be sur-”

“SURPRISE!”

Sakura stood there for a moment in shock as the shout echoed from her living room and down the hall. In front of her stood all her friends and coworkers, and decorations covered every surface of her home.

“Well don’t just stand there,” said Ino. “Hurry up and get your ass inside.”

The party started off okay. She received birthday wishes from everyone and it was tame enough, but then Anko really got into the alcohol and started a few dangerous drinking games and soon enough, everyone was pretty drunk. Sakura also noticed that Sai had disappeared at some point and had headed over to Ino to ask where he’d gone when Naruto belted out “it’s time for cake!”

Sasuke and Chouji rolled out a gigantic cake from her kitchen - how had she missed  _ that? _ Ino shoved her in front of it as everyone sang happy birthday, admittedly not at the same time.

“Go on, make a wish!”

Sakura took a moment in her drunken haze to think over what she wanted, but it was pretty easy to decide. She wanted happiness for her friends and the village. It was a bit of an ask, but it was worth wishing for nonetheless. She blew out the candles.

Almost immediately the top of the cake burst open and there was Sai in all his glory, dressed in what Sakura thought looked like a stripper outfit. Covered in cake and icing, he winked at her.

“Happy birthday, Ugly.”

“Ino, what the  _ fuck _ .”


End file.
